


Everybody (Secretly) Loves BamBam

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bambam fucking everyone secretly, Bottom Jaebum, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, slight angst, slut bambam, so much sex all the time, top jaebum, top youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: BamBam had no reason to have secrets. He was open to all of his group members and played the baby even when Yugyeom would get jealous. Even as the baby, BamBam knew what lies were. He knew the difference between lying and not telling. If you didn’t ask and he didn’t tell, it wasn’t a lie, correct?





	1. Secrets secrets are no fun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there is so much sex in this. Like so much I'm not really sure how I'm gonna do this. Buuut, it's going to have some angst and honestly is going to be a bit of a story with smut in every chapter so it's worth it. I already know where I'm going with this so just enjoy it!!

“Good job baby boy.” The older said followed by a low grunt. He slapped BamBam’s ass hard just to hear him mewl with pain. He wanted to leave a mark, wanted to draw small specks of blood. Youngjae would never let him do things like this to him. The older grabbed the leather leash attached to BamBam’s collar and pulled causing his back to arch more and his head to lift. With those actions he started to slow his thrusts until he had BamBam screaming his name for more. “Jaebum what the fuck come on I’ve been waiting all week for this! Do you know how much Youngjae is around you? Like all the time. I came here for a fuck so don’t you dare stop.” BamBam’s words were like ice and fire together. Cooling down the heat of the moment but making it all even more hot at the same time. “Don’t be a brat, Bam. I called you in here. I could have left you alone with no one to fuck, so is that how you should treat me?” Jaebum’s look was stern, his eyes black with lust, and sweat dripping down his forehead. Jaebum mumbled his words in a deep raspy voice laced with lust. “Fine. You earned it.” Without another second he thrusted hard into him over and over again making BamBam a mess of sweat and whimpers being fucked too hard to even properly moan. The older stopped for a moment to flip BamBam onto his back so Jaebum could look him in the eyes. Jaebum grabbed the leash firmly again and pulled his head up to his own and crashed their lips together in a needy manor. Jaebum started to fuck him endlessly again taking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting hard. Metallic. Blood. He tasted it and he loved every second. Knowing the pain got BamBam off more made Jaebum closer and closer to the edge. With the leather leash in his hand he grabbed BamBam’s neck and pushed it back onto the bed holding tightly. BamBam, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, drenched in sweat, and face going red. He was close. Unable to speak because of Jaebum’s long fingers snaked around his slender neck, he thrusted up with the older’s movements signaling his release. “Come.” Jaebum said almost inaudibly. “Come!” With the louder statement BamBam came with a high pitched squeal when Jaebum let go of his neck thrusting into him a few more hard times. He pulled out and grabbed BamBam’s head forcing him all the way down on his cock. “Fuck-ahh” Jaebum came into BamBam’s throat making sure his liquids went all the way down before pulling out and collapsing on the bed. The older looked over at BamBam and saw the tears that trickled down his cheeks. In silence, he watched his every move. From how he dabbed the tear into his cheek careful not to mess up his makeup any more than it already is. How he got up and pulled his skin tight jeans on over his round ass making sure Jaebum was watching. And how he pulled a lollipop out of his jacket pocket to suck on before walking out of JaeBum’s room leaving nothing but his sweet smell of strawberries and perfume. After he got his breath back Jaebum quickly got up and changed the sheets throwing his clothes in the wash as well. He sprayed his cologne around the room so it smelt like him again, and hid the leash in his drawer. All before Youngjae got home from the market with Mark. He didn’t know when he’d be home but he knew to clean up before he did just in case. He wouldn’t tell anyone about BamBam being his little play thing. If he told anyone, news would for sure get back to Youngjae and he didn’t want that. Even though none of the members were in set relationships they definitely had the ones they liked most and acted lovey around. For Jaebum it was Youngjae, for Mark and Jackson it was Jinyoung, and for BamBam it was Yugyeom.


	2. If Only He Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this chapter so much.

“Oppaaaaa” With a lollipop in his mouth he smirked at the other getting his attention. “Bam stop that oh my gosh we have to go practice! You aren’t making my predicament any better. You already look hot as fuck in those tight pants and your makeup is smudged In a grungy sexy way. Stop making this worse ughhhhh.” With a thud the other landed on the bed face down. “Gyeomiee get up I thought we had to go to practice…? The others are waiting.” BamBam said these words with a whine as he always does making him even cuter than he already is. Yugyeom looks up at BamBam with loving eyes. If only he knew what BamBam did just 20 minutes ago with Jaebum. “Awe Gyeomie don’t give me that look. You know it’s too cute.” He shoved the lollipop back into his mouth and stood up grabbing Yugyeom up with him. After pulling Yugyeom closer to the door BamBam held his face with his hands and kissed him gently feeling his soft pink lips between his own. The smell of his breath, the softness of his hair, and his toned body pressed against BamBam’s. It drove him mad. BamBam suddenly let their lips part and pulled himself off of Yugyeom and started walking to the door. “W-What are you doing..?” Yugyeom asked with a small voice and pleading eyes. BamBam answered with a smirk around his lollipop and hooded eyes. “I thought we needed to practice Gyeomieee.” He licked around his lollipop watching Yugyeom’s eyes get bigger. BamBam motioned to his crotch. “see you in practice once you fix…That.” BamBam just chuckled and walked out leaving a very flustered Maknae.

Later during practice BamBam makes a habit of making sure he looks good. He knows everyone is watching. But only Yugyeom comes up to him in public around the others. “Hey baby. You did really well today but I think you should stay behind and work the dances for ‘If You Do’ and ‘Can’t’ One more time. There’s a few things I think you need to get better at.” A few hours later and it was already 1am so the boys decided to pack up and head home to work on lyrics for their comeback, all but BamBam and Yugyeom. The younger walked to the speaker and plugged his phone in playing ‘Can’t’ and watching BamBam’s movements to it. He couldn’t help but stare at the dark haired boy in front of him, dancing his heart out sweating and thrusting. That dance got Yugyeom thinking causing him to chub a bit in his pants. “Uh, Gyeomie I thought you were going to tell me what to do better not just stare into space.” The words ripped Yugyeom out of his trance. “Oh, shit yeah.. Uhm that one was actually really good but could you do ‘If You Do’ for me please? I just wanna make sure it’s all clear.” He pressed play on his phone and immediately BamBam started dancing. Yugyeom gave small points throughout the dance until the woman’s voice part came on closer to the end of the song. Once BamBam got down and started to thrust pushing his hand down his leg Yugyeom stopped him. “Right there. That’s where you need help.” The younger walked over to the dark haired boy and placed himself behind him facing the same way. “Here, I don’t think you are touching your leg in the right spots. I’ll show you with my hand on your body, okay? Then you repeat it.”

“Okay, press play.” With that Yugyeom pressed play on his phone and once the part came BamBam started to thrust and Yugyeom’s hand ran down his crotch slightly then his leg feeling the tensed muscles. “Again. Let me get closer.” As the younger scooted closer their bodies were pressed together when he pressed play again. This time when BamBam thrusted so did Yugyeom making their bodies rub against each other as the younger ran his hand down BamBam’s crotch and leg again. “Again.” They both thrusted again, Yugyeom’s hand brushing BamBam’s very strained member in his pants. “Again.” He whispered the last one into the older’s ear and thrusted into his backside making him feel how hard Yugyeom was. “You teased me earlier. You can’t do that, Bam. It makes me really really want you later. Especially after watching you dance today.” With the song still playing BamBam turned around to face the younger before pushing him down and getting on top of him. Without words BamBam crashed his lips onto Yugyeom’s kissing with deep passion and want. His saliva tasted like light cherry and raspberry. Damn those lollipops. He tasted so good and Yugyeom couldn’t get enough, he kissed back so eagerly running his hands along every inch of the other’s body as if to memorize every piece of him. After a few moments of kissing, Yugyeom flipped them over so that he was on top.

“No, that’s not what I want.” With those words BamBam pushed Yugyeom back down and straddled him. “We are playing it my way.” Yugyeom moaned as the sinful words flowed out of the dark haired boy’s plump, almost bruised looking, lips. BamBam started to swivel his hips earning many high pitched whimpers and moans from Yugyeom’s tilted back head. The younger already had a raging erection and needed BamBam soon. He pulled at BamBam’s pants signaling him wanting them down. The Dark Haired boy stood up and removed his pants while watching Yugyeom struggle with his own. After Yugyeom had tugged off his own pants BamBam pushed him back onto the hard wood flooring creating a hard thud. Yugyeom wasted no time in reaching around BamBam’s ass to prep him. The older pushed Yugyeom’s hand away forcibly. BamBam shifted his body so he was hovering over The younger’s dick, he spit on his hand and pulled Yugyeom’s dick a few times to fully coat it. With one quick motion he slid down onto Yugyeom’s cock with ease much to the Younger’s surprise.

“You were waiting all day to do this weren’t you, Bam?” Yugyeom smirked.

“Heh.. Yeah, something like that.” He began to push his body up until his tip reached his rim, then he pushed himself down again. Hard. He could feel Yugyeom twitching underneath him waiting for more. Looking at Yugyeom’s flushed cheeks and fucked expression he started to ride harder. He pushed himself up faster creating blistering hot friction between the two.

BamBam looked up and locked eyes with Jaebum who came in to get his water. BamBam didn’t know how long he had been standing there but obviously long enough to have a stiff member in his pants. The younger smirked at Jaebum and made a kissy face before riding Yugyeom faster all while keeping eye contact with Jaebum who was now slowly backing up to the door to leave. Before he exited BamBam winked watched the leader close the door behind him and rush out.


	3. Sex, Love, and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. He was fucked. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL. Nothing happens in these fics that cannot be stopped immediately. 
> 
> I decided to take my dear sweet time with this one as it means a lot to me and my friend. Because it's got Top Youngjae. NO ONE writes about Top youngjae and I feel like the world needs more of it so here we go. It may not be your cup of tea but as I was writing it I fell in love with it so you might, too.

Jaebum rushed into his room and slammed the door blushing hard. Why was he so turned on?

“Jae…? Are you okay? Your’e- oh god your boner. What happened..?” Youngjae slowly walked to Jaebum with concern and hurt hidden behind his gaze.

“Im Jaebum… What happened.”

“Uh. I- I’m sorry. I just couldn’t… Fuck okay Youngjae I’m gonna be real with you. I fucked BamBam because I really wanted to be rough and I know he loves that and I felt bad asking you because I know that you wouldn’t like it and I feel like shit about it but I just saw BamBam fucking Yugyeom in the practice room when I went back to get my water and I couldn’t help but stare and I’m just so sorry Youngjae I know we aren’t in a relationship but I really do care about you and I feel like I really hurt you.” The words flew out of Jaebum’s mouth like a fire spreading through an open field.

“Jaebum..” Youngjae backed up from Jaebum a few steps causing the leader to feel the smallest he ever felt. A tear flew down his cheek. He never wanted to lose Youngjae, he cared for him so deeply.

“Jaebum… I really can’t believe you did that. I am more angry than I am sad. I just want you to realize that I am not someone to pretend feelings with Jaebum.” He had fire in his eyes and he slowly walked closer to the leader with slow strides.

“If you wanted rough, you should have asked. But **I’m** getting rough this time. And that is your punishment.”

Jaebum said nothing, he was just happy Youngjae was willing to come near him again.   
“This is going to be interesting. If you need me to stop, say so. But if it isn’t urgent, then deal with it. Yeah?”

Jaebum just nodded and kept concerned eyes on Youngjae as he walked forward. Youngjae grabbed Jaebum’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed creating a small thud. The younger got onto the bed next to Jaebum and started to kiss him messily and angry. With their tongue’s fighting for dominance Youngjae quickly took the title, swirling his tongue around Jaebum’s mouth with force. Once the younger pulled away he stopped to stare at Jaebum’s swollen lips and heaving chest.

He was nervous.

“Don’t be nervous. You deserve this so you might as well accept the defeat.”

Youngjae ripped the buttons on Jaebum’s shirt open and made Jaebum sit up so he could take the shirt off all the way. After a few moments of heavy kissing and moving around both boys were fully unclothed and Youngjae was on top of Jaebum grinding their dicks together. Suddenly Youngjae stopped his movements to get up and get something from his drawer which Jaebum assumed was a condom so he could ride the leader.

_He was so wrong._

“Close your eyes.” Youngjae demanded sliding back on the bed positioning himself in between Jaebum’s legs. “And flip onto your stomach.”

Jaebum flipped over slowly unaware of what Youngjae had planned for him until he felt his cheeks push open exposing his pink hole.

“Youngjae what the fuck? What are you doing?”

“Don’t talk and keep your eyes shut.” With those words Jaebum felt a warm presence around his rim and jumped slightly. Youngjae started to swirl his tongue around the leader’s rim never toughing it, just teasing. But after a few moments of that he dipped his tongue in letting a whine escape Jaebum’s lips. The younger dipped his tongue in and out and swirled around making Jaebum’s cock drip with pre-cum.

Once Youngjae pulled away Jaebum whined at the loss of warmth.

Why was he acting this way? Whining and whimpering? There’s no way he could.. Like it is there?

The younger pulled Jaebum’s ass apart again and returned the feeling of warmth, but this time with a slick lubed finger. He played around his hole for a bit before sliding his chubby finger into Jaebum’s virgin hole.

He was so tight around Youngjae’s finger and he was obviously in pain.

“Youngjae what the hell?”

“Awe, does it hurt? Think about how bad you hurt me today. If it doesn’t hurt as bad as that then shut up and take it like the man you know you are.” Youngjae’s words hit Jaebum like a truck and he knew he had to take what was coming his way. He had to feel the pain Youngjae felt _because_ of him.

Small tears fell from Jaebum’s cheek when Youngjae entered two more digits into him slowly working him out. Not from pain but from hurt. But after no time that hurt turned into pleasure as Younjae’s fingers were hitting just the right spots making Jaebum squirm and whine.

Youngjae pulled his fingers out earning yet another breathy whine from Jaebum, grabbed his hip bones and flipped him quickly over. The sight of his untouched cock was unreal. Swollen, pink, throbbing, and _absolutely dripping_ with precum.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Youngjae spoke with such demand that Jaebum would be a complete liar if he said it didn’t turn him on more to see sweet little Youngjae acting like this. The younger lightly tapped on the webbing of Jaebum’s dick making the older buck his hips hoping for more touch only to feel Youngjae’s fingers disappear.

_Pop._

Jaebum heard the pop of a cap then felt a sudden wetness at his hole. Youngjae pushed his fingers in again working out Jaebum one last time. He replaced his fingers with the head of his thick cock. Slowly sliding it in he stopped and waited for Jaebum to relax to his size before he kept moving.

“Are you okay?” The love that was woven through his beautifully sweet calligraphy like words made Jaebum realize that he was okay. And it would all be okay. Him and Youngjae would be fine. He took so much comfort in knowing that, that he slowly pushed himself down on Youngjae feeling the burning pain shoot through his whole body.

He winced. But he.. Loved it.

Jaebum pushed himself down lower and finally the pain started to go away. He looked at Youngjae with puppy dog eyes pleading for him to move.

Once Youngjae got the hint he started to thrust slowly. “Oh fuck, Jaebum. You—You’re so tight and this is so hot I-I ahhh.” He closed his eyes shut tightly and lavished up these few moments of his first time topping someone. And that someone was Im Jaebum. The same Im Jaebum that he had fallen in love with. He loved this man and he didn’t care about what happened earlier anymore. All he cared about was right now and the future and he knew Jaebum felt the same.

“Youngjae-ah, Faster please.” Youngjae’s tip had just been teasing Jaebum’s prostate keeping him from enjoying it too much. But Youngjae was done relishing the feeling of being inside someone. He was ready to see what all the fuss was about. He started fucking into Jaebum deep brushing the leader’s sweet spot over and over. Listening to Jaebum’s screams and whines were enough to make Youngjae pump faster until he was balls deep and slamming into Jaebum’s prostate with every thrust.

“Is this okay? I can tell by your screams that you love it.”

He was right. Jaebum loved it. He never thought he would love getting fucked this much but damn he needed more.

“Youngjae talk to me. I was to hear your voice when I come, please.” With Jaebum sounding like a needy baby Youngjae couldn’t help but oblige.

“Is this what you like big boy? You can’t play daddy dom with an ass like that can you?” He reached underneath Jaebum and gave his ass a tight, firm squeeze.

Jaebum squealed and started to shake. Youngjae leaned down and kissed the older boy so passionately it felt like flowers and vines were spreading throughout their bodies signaling love, lust, and orgasms. Jaebum cried out into Youngjae’s mouth shooting liquids from his untouched cock. This was by far the best orgasm he has had, and he’s going to repay Youngjae for it.

As soon as Jaebum rode off his orgasm he pushed Youngjae off of him and motioned him to sit above his face. Damn he hadn’t done this in a while.

“Fuck it, Youngjae. Please.” He slipped his lips over Youngjae’s tip and looked up at him waiting for movement.

After recovering from the shock of words that came out of Jaebum’s mouth he started to thrust gagging Jaebum, and damn did it feel so good. Now he understands why people love this. He was so stimulated that he started to feel himself balancing on the edge. _Just one mo-_

Jaebum moaned around Youngjae’s dick and that was it. He jerked so hard that he accidentally pulled out to early and part of his release landed right on Jaebum’s cheek and mouth. Jaebum licked his lips and pushed the cum on his cheek into his mouth then pulled Youngjae beside him and kissed him. Kissed him so that Youngjae was tasting his own liquids but neither of them cared. They just hugged and kissed and cuddled for what seemed like an hour before one of the broke the silence.

“You’ll be lucky if I ever bottom again, Jaebum. I loved that.”

“For you, I’ll bottom forever.”

Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s nose and they fell asleep together, wrapped in an embrace with nothing but love in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER UGH. Tell me in the comments if you did too!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who you want in the next fics together and I'll hook you up. <3


End file.
